With the fast development of the portable electronic terminal devices, especially mobile phones and tablet computers, more and more new technologies are applied in these electronic terminal devices. At present, a pressure-sensing touch technology is a new technology which attracted more and more attentions in industries, and the touch screen with the pressure-sensing touch technology may accurately identify a difference between a point touch operation and a pressing operation.
When the user presses the screen, the touch screen integrated with a pressure sensor may accurately determine the pressure applied on the surface of the touch screen by the user, and hence different operations may be achieved. For example, more control options may be invoked in the applications such as information, music and calendar etc.
The conventional pressure sensor is commonly disposed around the display screen, and is configured to detect whether the display screen is applied a pressure and the magnitude of the pressure. However, two outputting wires and two inputting wires are extended from each of the pressure sensors, and may occupy the frame area of the display screen, which is not favorable for the narrow frame of the display screen.